


Accidental Find

by vsilver



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsilver/pseuds/vsilver
Summary: A last minute emergency and running out of options, Knock Out had no choice but to hide precious cargo during a mission. A stroke of luck later, June comes across a sparkling.





	Accidental Find

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the museum heist in S1. Been wanting to write June babysitting Wildbreak ( ´◡` )

It was sheer coincidence that June happened to be driving past the museum late at night on her way home from work. She watched as other vehicles roared their engines and ran stop lights. It was a frenzy of lights, engines and a few more intersections before she could escape the sound of rubber burning. 

She wondered if it was some kids about to vandalize the museum and wished her cell phone wasn’t dead so she could make a police report. Instead she chose to lower her old vehicle’s radio to listen to the racket in case it got dangerously close to her. 

June had just left a late shift from work at the hospital downtown, ready to collapse in bed. As she drove past the empty streets, a high pitched sound reached her. She chalked it up to someone’s car alarm. But as the nurse drove further away from the museum the noise got louder. At one point she rolled her window down.

No cars within sight were out in the streets this late. Nothing parked alongside the street was blinking any emergency lights to set off such an alarm. It was nothing like she’d ever heard of. One left turn and she stumbled upon a curious scene.

There was a van with broken glass scattered on the road. June might’ve thought it to be a car robbery in progress if it weren’t for a door that looked like it had been torn off it’s hinges. The side of the car was caved in, as if to try and keep something inside after being forcefully torn open. It’s where the wailing cry came from.

She slowed to a stop. Her curiosity finally getting the best of her already through this unusually eventful night.

“What is going on here,” she whispered to herself slowing down in front of it. Now she could hear odd cries and chirps, something sounding like one of her son Jack’s old baby toys might sound like. The kind with batteries. Before she could wonder any more, something squeezed out from between the cracks. Unrolling out of a blanket it was easily the size of a very large melon. The poor thing wailed louder, tears running down the sparkling’s yellow optics. June opened her car door.

“I can’t believe this.” Slowly she walked towards the tiny bundle. It noticed her presence. Uncurling from the little ball the form took shape of something reminiscent to a large baby. Chubby orange cheeks, short arms, round stomach and very vulnerable. Their mannerisms were so distinctive to that of an infant. Quickly she could tell whatever, or whomever this was, was alive and alien. 

“Bweeee?” the bitlet turned their head to her in confusion. 

“You should get somewhere safe. Lots of people here might hurt you if you stay out on the street.” She figured the tiny bundle wouldn’t understand her but speaking to them felt like the baby would stay calm. June continued to crab walk towards the dark blue bundle. 

A voice suddenly snatched June from the predicament. It was distorted and full of static, coming from the damaged car. It was low and soothing, silky as it spoke words of reassurance. 

“Wildbreak~. Dad and I are almost finished. Promise we’ll be there soon. These Autobots...”

So, this sparkling was named Wildbreak. 

The little bundle giggled at hearing what June assumed to be one of their parents. Wildbreak let out excited chirps as he clapped his little hands from the car he had crawled from. 

Knock Out had hid the little sparkling that had just recently hatched. Before he or Breakdown could bring their bundle to their room on the Nemisis ship, Starscream had sent them on a mission. In their hurry they stored the bitlet in a car and planned to pick him up right after. Wildbreak was barely a couple hours old and fresh from the ground where he’d been sleeping before hatching.

“Wildbreak?” whispered June. The tiny bot gurgled at hearing his name, kicking his tiny legs. She couldn’t leave him out here, and certainly not place him back into the broken van. This was all so weird and alien, maybe it was how tired she was but readily accepted this as reality. Maybe in a different scenario the nurse would be frightened out of her mind if it weren’t for how cute and tiny the creature was. 

“Wriiiiiii. Bweeeep! Bweep!” The sparkling crawled towards her to meet her halfway. She picked the bitlet up, or at least tried to. Wildbreak might be tiny but much too heavy for a human. June felt like she was trying to carry four bowling balls as she struggled to lift the baby into her car. 

Her old vehicle huffed angrily as the new weight was added to the passenger seat. Brushing stray hairs behind her ear she stretched her sore back muscles before climbing back in the car. Police might show up if they found the broken car door slung across the street or the crunched up van, stray animals could end up a little too curious as well. She was this invested in this little pit stop, might as well see it through all the way and wait for the baby’s parents.

“Dweet dweet?” Wildbreak lied down in the seat, looking up at June in a curious way. She had to wonder what the sparkling was thinking. 

“Don’t worry we’re going to wait for your parents. If you stay outside all exposed someone with ill tent might find you and…”

“Wildbreak? How’s dad’s favorite bitlet?” 

This was a new voice, much deeper and huskier than the former. June became worried. She knew the sparkling was better off in her vehicle, somewhere much safer than out in the street in plain view, but how friendly would these mystery parents be? 

She drove slowly to park her car in the nearest available spot, six cars away from the broken van. She couldn’t hear the voice from whatever radio it had been coming from, and neither could Wildbreak. He began to whimper in panic as little noise of broken static came out his mouth. 

In an effort to comfort Wildbreak she tried to pat his back, only to flinch at how hot the metal body had become. The more distressed Wildbreak became at not hearing Breakdown the warmer he got. He was beginning to leave a burnt spot in her car seat. 

Trying to not panic she hoped the parents would get here soon. 

“Dah...dah! Daaaah!” Wildbreak’s cries were slow and more hurt than loud. “Daaaaah!”

“It’s okay,” tried reassuring June. She attempted to distract him. Recalling things her son Jack had liked as a baby she hoped would work on a non human child too. Digging through things in her car she tried jinggling car keys, readjusting the car seats, crinkling bottles of water, changing the stations on the radio. 

Wildbreak ceased crying.

Bingo.

The sparkling looked around with his teary eyed face for the source of the sound. “Daah?”

Little did June know, Wildbreak loved music. Knock Out had played some tunes on whenever he carried the sparkling in his vehicle mode while Breakdown, a fan of singing himself, sang old Cybertronian jingles for their son. Despite how new Wildbreak was to the world, he found it soothing second to his parents. 

He pat the radio dial, changing the stations thinking it was Knock Out playing with him. “Dadah?”

June let out a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding in. Leaning far back in her seat as the bitlet played with the radio she wished her phone was working. A picture of Wildbreak would really help the nurse to believe tonight’s events when she’d wake up the next day for sure. The little moment of peace didn’t last long. Soon the car and everything down the street seem to tremble as a large, blue armored vehicle showed up in her rearview mirror. Then in front of her car on the opposite end of the street a red, sleek sportscar drove just as frantically.

She panicked and grabbed a blanket to hide herself as she watched through her dark tinted windows. Were these humans taking care of this alien baby? What in the world had she stumbled upon.

Just as quickly as the cars had appeared they transformed to bipedal humanoids. June’s jaw dropped before she quickly covered it, muffling her scream of shock. 

“Wildbreak!” yelled Knock Out in a panic as he tore the van open. June watched with wide eyes at how easy they ripped the vehicle up. In the seat besides her Wildbreak turned around hearing his name. He spotted his parents and laughed happily. 

“Dah! Dadah!” His tiny claws made little grabby motions to reach his parent as he jumped in his seat, making the car shake. June panicked but said nothing, too captivated by the sight of Breakdown lifting the van to inspect it thoroughly. They found the baby monitor they had left with Wildbreak and watched as the tiny blanket they had rolled up their sparkling in flutter to the ground.

Wildbreak continued to excitedly chirp thinking it a game. He looked over to June. “Bweeee? Bwee?”

“He’s gone.”

The van was chucked down the street. 

June could feel the air tense and grow thick with malice as other car alarms were set off. It was terrifying as she felt goosebumps crawl up her neck. Paralyzed in fear she did not move, not even dare breathe too hard. With all the noise of car alarms it startled Wildbreak something bad and accidently bumped his face into the seat. Falling back he stared confused before starting to cry again. 

“Daaaah! DAAH!”

In fear that they’d do the same to her as they did to the van she slung the passenger door open for them to hear Wildbreak.

Both Breakdown and Knock Out turned to the direction of the old, brown car a few vehicles away. Recognizing the pleas of their sparklings the pair dashed for June’s vehicle. She let out a startled cry as she hid the best she could under her blanket, trying not to shake. 

“Daaah!”

“There he is!” cried Breakdown relieved as Wildbreak held up his hands to be carried. He lifted the little sparkling with one hand delicately, bringing the tiny bundle up to his similar orange face to comfort. Knock Out inspected the sparkling before looking down at the brown car.

“Well that certainly shaved a few years off my spark,” sighed the red bot as he poked the round belly of his son. “Miss us?”

“Bweeeeeeee,” replied Wildbreak grabbing onto the claw before nibbling on it. 

Knock Out let out a small laugh. “Me too.”

Still watching, June risked a closer peak of the two right outside her car. 

“I was ready to level this city to find you. Don’t scare us,” cooed Breakdown as he rubbed the dry tears from Wildbreak’s face. “Time to sleep.”

“A bath too. He probably gathered dust in this one,” grumbled Knock Out glaring at June’s retired model car. Meanwhile the nurse leered back at Knock Out, her car wasn’t that old!

Almost as if they knew she was in there Breakdown gave the brown car a light shove, tilting it for a brief moment before dropping back on all four wheels. “Thanks for watching over Wildbreak.”

They transformed right into vehicle mode, Wildbreak strapped securely on Knock Out’s seat and sped off. 

June made it home by dawn and barely kicked her shoes off before climbing into bed, too tired to even take a look into her son’s room. She dreamed about Wildbreak, the only one bot she could distinctly recall. Weeks later when she learned about her son's involvement the existence of Cybertronians in a more formal setting. She asked about sparklings. The Autobots hadn’t seen one in centuries and wondered how she knew of their existence. 

Whatever she had stumbled upon that one night, she hoped to see that little blue sparkling again someday.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll do a follow up? I just really like KO using June as babysitter


End file.
